mabinogifandomcom-20200223-history
Critical
'Basic Information' *'Critical' determines the chance to score a Critical Hit, which increases the damage of the attack dealt. **Critical damage is affected by the player's Critical Hit rank, R-type Special Upgrades, and certain skills (e.g. Chain: Counter Punch, Spider Shot). ***Critical damage is calculated as: Damage + Damage * (Critical Hit Damage + R-type Special Upgrade Critical Damage + Skill Critical Hit Damage). *Landing a critical hit with Mana Crystallization, Shock, Shadow Spirit, or Spear of God will not increase the damage dealt. **Upon landing a critical hit, the words "Critical Hit!!!" will flash across the screen along with the player's screen flashing white, with the flash intensity determined by Critical Effect. **Rank F Critical Hit is required for the player to be able to score critical hits outside of Counterattack, Lance Counter, and Chain: Counter Punch. *Critical is based on the player's Will and Luck stats, the equipped Weapon and Title, the equipped weapon's Enchants and/or Reforges, and skills. **Every 10 Will adds +1.0% to Critical. **Every 5 Luck adds +1.0% to Critical. **Axe Mastery, Crossbow Mastery, Lance Mastery, and Dual Wield Mastery as well as their skill's Master Titles adds Critical when equipped with an Axe, Crossbow, Lance, or Dual Wield Swords respectively. **The formula is calculated as: - 10) / 10 + - 10) / 5 + Weapon Critical + Enchant Bonus + Reforge Bonus + Skill Bonuses + Title Bonuses *Skill bonuses may not show up on the player's character stat window depending on the skill. **The chance to score a critical hit for magic instead uses the above formula but without factoring in the weapon's critical. ***This includes Bare Hands, which adds 10% to critical. *Critical is reduced by 2.0% for every Effective Protection point (actual damage reduction) on the target. In the case of magic criticals, it is reduced by 2.0% for every Effective Magic Protection point on the target. **The final critical rate is thus calculated as: (Attacker's Critical %) - (Target's Effective Protection * 2) *Windmill, Stomp, Crash Shot, Thunder, Fireball, Ice Spear, Flame Burst, Blaze, Meteor Strike, Lightning Rod, Charging Strike, Focused Fist, Act 4: Rising Action, Act 7: Climactic Crash, Flash Launcher, Bullet Storm, Shooting Rush, Dual Gun Normal Attacks under the influence of Way of the Gun, Spirit Weapon Awakening, Wings of Rage, Giant Full Swing, and B+ Bombsignore this reduction. *Critical is capped at 999.9%. **However, regardless of the player's critical and the target's protection, the chance to score a critical hit is capped at 30%. ***For example, the player has 100% critical and attacks a monster with 0 protection; contrary to what appears the player to be having all their attacks score a critical hit, the player actually only has a 30% rate to land a critical hit. ***Certain skills may exceed this 30% critical during calculation. For example, Way of the Gun causes all Dual Gun Normal Attacks to be a critical hit, regardless of the player's critical and the enemy's protection stats. ***Players conducted a trial in which a person with 90% critical attacked a Black-tailed Mongoose (which has 16 Protection). Using the above formula, the chance for critical should have been 58%. However, out of 3308 attacks, only 989 criticals were observed; a cap of ~30%. *When using an attack that hits multiple targets, the chance of landing a critical hit is only calculated against the selected target or the closest target to the player/skill being used if a target was not selected. **If a player happens to land a critical hit against the target, all other targets within range of the attack will receive a critical hit as well. *Most Two-Handed Weapons increases the critical rate of Smash by 5%. *Counterattack, Lance Counter, and Chain: Counter Punch uses the enemy's critical rather than the player's. *The following attacks cannot score criticals: Poison Attack, Mirage Missile's shock damage, reflective damage from Rank 9+ Barrier Spikes, Life Drain, Dischord's sustained damage, Puppet's Snare's damage over time, Devil's Cry's damage effect, Wings of Rage after effects, Hydra Transmutation, Meteor Strike's leftover flames, and Reflective Damage. *Critical hits increases the stun time, knocks down targets rather than pushing them back, and may reset the enemy's AI and change its Aggro. Category:Game System